1.02: A New World
Using the two trucks the group try to lead the Drones away from the Garage to give Mack and Basil a chance to escape. They are partially successful, with 6 out of the 8 alien devices following them. The group take up defensive positions and even the non-combatants of the group prepare to take a stand against the alien forces. During the firefight it is discovered that the Drones have some form of force-field around them which can absorb large amounts of energy but luckily, only seem to block the first attack; the energy absorption either destroys the shield or means it takes time for it to recharge. Either way, its knowledge that can be used against them. The injured Aiden is electrocuted while on the flatbed of one of the trucks. The fight concludes with 5 of the Drones destroyed (exploding into parts and some sort of black goo, a bit like crude oil only thicker) and 1 escaping. The group head back to the garage and find the 2 Drones probing the garage for a way in (it seems the 3rd Drone has not joined them, but considering they all look identical nobody can be 100% sure..). As the group move into to disable/capture/destroy the two Drones one is shot by an unknown assailant via a sniper rifle (Sgt Hill marks it as a Barrett Light 50), but seems to be downed rather than destroyed. Dayton takes the opportunity to collect it while Daniel and Trevor attack the remaining Drone. Though Trevor manages to wrestle the device to the ground the group discover another of its features: a self-destruct system. Luckily Daniel was able to taser it and lock it inside a nearby car before it exploded. Mack and Basil are rescued from the garage and Mack explains she did have the generators running - the group make the connection between electricity and the aliens, believing that the aliens are zeroing in on sources of electricity. Following their original plan of heading to the shopping centre to find a larger transport vehicle the group first stop off at a dentist so Jack can collect some basic medical supplies and a hardware store so Trevor and Sinclair can gather survivalist equipment. Arriving at the Lynn Valley Shopping Centre, the group find the car park littered with many cars, but only three seem viable - the best being a SAF-T-Liner C2 School bus which needs some minor repairs but can seat up to 72 people - plenty of room for them and some cargo. While searching for vehicles Trevor notices a light on the top floor of the shopping centre. Daniel and Trevor go to investigate. The light is coming from a fire produced in a large metal barrel in the offices of "Baldwin & Company" on the 2nd floor. Daniel and Trevor find three survivors: a mother (Leigh-ann) and daughter (Nayomi) and a young man called Ben who had been protecting them. The three agree to let the group stay the night and offer some of their supplies in exchange for the groups' protection, including taking them with them when they leave. The rest of the group join Daniel, Trevor, Ben, Leigh-ann and Nayomi, and Trevor & Hill search for something to cover up the window showing the light to the outside world while Jack fixes up Aiden and Dayton examines the downed Drone (which he discovers still has the sniper round lodged in it) It is suggested that the group take shifts to guard the area while others sleep, with one individual guarding the top floor and another the ground floor. The first 2 shifts go fine but the 3rd one (Sinclair and Stewart) is interrupted by a scream. It turns out to be Stewart who is found dead (and bisected) on the ground floor. A quick head-count discovers that Leigh-ann and Basil are missing and worse - 'something' is moving around in the darkness of the ground floor. From the sounds of things, quite a few 'somethings'... (Continue to 1.03: Regroup) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1